


Wooing with lunch boxes

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dork!Derek, M/M, Models, for 12DaysOfSterek, graph, wooing with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has this fantastic job at “Studio Alpha”. He gets lunch food for all the models and people there. They’re all pretty. But Stiles has only eyes for the make-up artist, dork Derek Hale. He will woo him with lunch boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing with lunch boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 12 Days of Sterek except I forgot to submit it in queue for the challenge.  
> So it's already on tumblr but not on AO3.

Stiles has this fantastic job at “Studio Alpha”. He gets lunch food for all the models and people there. They’re all pretty. But Stiles has only eyes for the make-up artist, dork Derek Hale. He will woo him with lunch boxes.

 


End file.
